Storms
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Wily Kit is scared of a storm. Just a cute insight into the regular life of a thunder kitten. Wily Kit and Tygra Centric. Please Read. Review. :


Storm

By Robin Gurl

Part 1

(This is another story I just had laying around, I don't think it's finished o.o but er..yeh here it is! Someone told me that I had been nominated for like best author of the year or something on a thunder cat site, does anyone know anything about this? Even if I didn't get it, I'd like to see where it was held, listed, etc. ^_^ and ty for those who nominated me (if it's true) …I didn't think anyone liked my Thunder Cat stories.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. O.o

She didn't want to admit she was scared, she was too old to be scared. The lightening flashed illuminating the room briefly, she noticed her brother was fast asleep. Even if he was clutching his teddy bear at least he wasn't afraid to admit he was frightened of a storm. She wanted to go wake him and curl into the bed, but she knew it wouldn't make the fear go away.

Only one Thunder Cat could do that but he was too busy, after all they had just landed on this new planet called Third Earth, and he WAS the architect and the doctor. He was the one that was pulling everyone together otherwise there was no telling what would happen. Sure the Eye of Thundera kept them "connected" but technically speaking the clans didn't exactly mix like this. Even on Thundera before she and Kat had been moved in with Cheetara and Tygra, she'd hear older ladies saying how it was unfit the nobles mixed clans. The whole idea was new to her, yes she loved Cheetara like her mother and Tygra like her father – even if they were different clans – but she wasn't used to the mixing.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, a shiver ran down her spine as she thought of Thundera exploding. She was lucky, the cats she loved and held dear were on the ship with her: Cheetara, Wily Kat and him. But she had heard earlier today that Panthro had lost someone he loved. She hadn't heard all of it because Cheetara had caught her eves dropping before shooing her away.

Her mind drifted again for a few minutes on what to do about that situation before being pulled back to the current one, she wasn't going to get any sleep unless the storm went away. Since she couldn't control weather, making the storm stop was unreasonable.

Fighting her pride she climbed out of the bed and pulled her sheet around her heading for Tygra's lab. She knew he'd be up late, he always was.

She knocked on the door and heard a tired sigh in return, "Come in." Taking a deep breath she pushed the button and the door slid open. He twisted in his chair to glance at the new comer, she watched his face ease a bit and his usual warm smile appeared on his features. "What is keeping you up this late at night, young one?"

"The..uh…storm." Wily Kit finally responded hanging her head in embarrassment. She shook her head frustrated before looking any direction but at Tygra directly, her cheeks crimson. Another big clap of thunder and her form jumped a little, tears formed and one ran down her cheek.

"Kit?"

"I'm not afraid." She whispered.

The Architect raised an eyebrow unsure of what she was getting at. It was very clear she was frightened but why was she trying to hide it? He knew Wily Kit had a stubborn streak in her but on Thundera that never stopped her from climbing into bed with he and Cheetara during stormy nights. "I never said you were. You want me to walk you back to your chambers?"

"No." She whispered still unable to look at him. She balled her hands into fists and tried to contain her fear, it was almost bottled up before two more claps of Thunder, so loud it shook Cats Lair.

Before either one knew what was happening Wily Kit had leapt into Tygra's arms screaming and burying her face in his shoulder crying. "Don..Don't tell Kat, ok?" She whispered into the orange fur.

"I'm thinking he's just as frightened as you are, shall we go see?" Tygra asked rubbing her back comfortingly. He hoped Cheetara would be in the kitten's room already so he would have help in caring for the young ones. Wily Kit's arms were wrapped around his neck with a firm hold and she didn't reply to his question.

He took that as a yes and stood up turning the lights off and walked down the hallway with a trembling kitten in his arms. He noticed the kitten's door was open and the light was on. He heard Panthro's voice echo off the walls, "Wily Kit!?"

Getting closer he heard Wily Kat explaining to the other adults, "Oh man, I just fell asleep…I don't know where she went."

"She's right here, stop worrying." Any usual situation and Wily Kit would have hopped down out of the older cats arms but right now he was keeping her in one piece. She didn't trust this place quite yet and with the storm shaking it, well it just wasn't safe in her eyes. Tygra appeared in the door way and saw Cheetara was sitting beside Kat.

Wily Kat's eyes lit up when he saw his sister and he hopped up and ran over to her. "Oh, you scared me, Kit! If you were scared why didn't you wake me?!"

"Didn't want to." Then more to herself she added, "Tygra can protect me."

Wily Kat was about to respond when Thunder had him jumping in the air. He landed and moved closer to Tygra wide eyed. Cheetara laughed and walked over to the trio, "It's just a bad storm, kittens. It'll be alright."

"Yeh, we're safe in here and what did I tell you about the lightening?" Panthro asked crossing his arms.

"It can't hurt us." Wily Kat whispered.

"Exactly."

"That doesn't matter, Panthro. This lightening and thunder is very loud." Wily Kit finally exclaimed. "It's loud and it hurts my ears!"

"How about you sleep with us then?" Cheetara asked about to take Wily Kit from Tygra's arms. "Wily Kit you can-"

"NO!" Her legs tightened around Tygra's waist. "I want to sleep with Tygra, if he'll let me." She quickly added.

Panthro took Kat by the shoulder without saying a word knowing which kitten he'd take. Kat followed after a quick goodnight to the others. Tygra then sat Kit down on her feet keeping a sturdy hand on her shoulder.

"Kit, you are too old to be sleeping with Tygra." Cheetara said calmly. "Didn't I tell you last night that after a certain age, no matter who it is, girls and boys must sleep in different beds."

Tygra quietly excused himself to the hallway knowing better then to get in the middle of their female talk. He leaned against the wall and waited listening in.

"But Cheetara, I…" Wily Kit trailed off hanging her head.

"Look, kitten, I know you are scared. We are in a new place and of all times for a bad thunderstorm to happen but –"

"I just wanted to see him again."

"Kit," Cheetara sighed exasperated. "You've seen him every day of your life. All 12 years."

Tears burned in Kit's eyes and she shook her head. "No I haven't. You have. You or Panthro always send us off with Snarf when we wake up in the morning. Once we got to Third Earth he doesn't have time for me anymore. I thought that if we were the only ones here he wouldn't be as distracted but it's even worse."

"Kitten, he has very important things to do."

"Not right now he doesn't and you aren't letting me see him." Kit said hurtfully.

Outside in the hallway the Tiger hunched over slightly, arms crossed and shoulders tense. He couldn't believe what he was hearing but knew that it was true at most he saw the kittens during meal times or when one of them got hurt, otherwise he was busy with other work.

He also knew why Cheetara didn't want Kit to sleep with him, she was becoming a young woman and was surely feeling different things around males that she didn't quite understand and what a worse place to feeling that than in the bed with her own adopted father.

Yet, on the flip side he also saw Wily Kit's point of view. They could be wrong and Wily Kit was developing at a slower rate than she would have on Thundera. There were no boys her age aside from her brother since the pod messed up Lion's body. She had no one to turn to for those feelings. He had a feeling they hadn't surfaced yet and wouldn't until she found a male counterpart she liked. All Wily Kit knew was she was being kept away from her "Father" and she didn't like it.

He was going to trust his instinct and walked back into the room, "Cheetara it's alright." Both females glanced up. "If she wants to sleep with me, I'm ok with that. She just needs to get a full eight hours and we're wasting time chatting about it."

The pretty Cheetah looked as though she were going to complain but stopped and straightened back to her full height.

TBC…? If people want it continued.


End file.
